Tainted Children
by TheBlackCoyote
Summary: Summary: Two brothers, separated because of one night, destined to fight against each other. Is there some one behind it? The Digidistins will be involved hope you enjoy. Ken is more like a monster in this one.
1. Prologue

**Arthors Notes:**

**I hope you enjoy it. Anyways I've re written it but the plot line will remain the same just so you know. But It won't all happen quite as I first planned mostly because I don't remember. Anyways enjoy.**

**End. **

**Tainted Children:**

**Prologue:**

**Ken was always proud of Sam his older genius brother who everyone adores and love. And yet know things were different he could feel the dragon burning in his chest jealously, hate anger and rage. They left him abandoned in the corner of the house, ignoring him as they talked with Sam. The worst part was that he and Sam shared the same birthday. And of course his parents had forgotten about his birthday but not Sam's. **

"**We've been planning this for weeks Sam." His Mother smiled her eyes gleaming as she looked at her eldest son who smiled back up at her. She stood away from her youngest son who glanced gloomy around the room. The room was covered in presents from admires friends and family. The most he had gotten on his birthday was a happy birthday from the teacher and that had been on Friday. Today was Sunday. His birthday, Sam's Birthday. **

'**They don't care about me, all they do care about is Sam.' Ken thought bitterly shrinking away from the happy family. Perhaps he was a stain on there happy life he had received no useful special talent other then the fact he could draw. In fact he secretly loved to draw- not that it mattered. He wasn't good in sports and he never had even gotten an A before.**

**And the worst part was that his birthday present that he had worked for hours for Sam lay crumpled under the pill of presents. 'I guess Father didn't see it when he said it was junk and threw the pill of presents on it.' Ken glared at his Mother and then at his Father, his back tense with anger.**

**And yet he could feel pain burning beneath his anger as he made his way slowly over towards his room. He rose a trembling had towards the door and turned the knob slowly before entering Sam's and his rooms. Everything that was his had a part of Sam in it. **

Sam smiled and talked like he was suppose to, to his presents. They had forgotten that it was Ken's birthday as well. He felt a strong pain of guilt in his heart. Ken was a young child, who barely had any friends at school. He was often found drawing underneath the trees. To be honest Ken was better then good for his age. He was great. And yet his parents failed to care about his talent or himself.

Once the celebration had died down he glanced at the door half heartily Kens present in his left hand he moved slowly towards it. His hand opened he reached for the door and opened it. Ken stood over the drawer with the device in his hand. Sam dropped Kens present to the ground, "Ken! Ken what did I say about touching that!?" Sam hissed his eyes flashed with anger. 'How could he do that? Didn't I tell him not to touch it?' He thought as he moved over towards him.

But Ken didn't turn to face him he only raised the digivice to the computer. Kens eyes widened in horror as the computer began to glow. A scream raced through the room as a violent black and red flash filled the room and Ken was gone.

Sam groaned, 'what happened?' He thought his head was aching. He could hear sobs from a woman his Mother no doubt. Tears were coming down her eyes and she held him in a bear hug. "Sam! Sam!" She wailed clutching him close to her, "What happen Sam?"

"I…I don't know." Sam stared at the missing part of his room there was a huge hole were a large chunk of the room had been. Of course this wasn't true he had seen what had happened. But knew it would be pointless in telling them. His eyes stared at the computer his eyes filled with distrust. 'Ken what did that thing do to you?' He thought it was true in away. Ever sense the device had appeared ken had well…ken had changed, he could see the dark looks that past through his face from time to time. And yet he knew that he must get to the bottom of it.

Authors Notes:

Enjoy

End.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:**

Thanks for all the Reviews here is chapter one its longer then I thought it would be but I think it's a good length thought. Enjoy.

**TheBlack**

**Chapter One:**

"_The Beginning is the end the middle is a riddle and the end is the beginning of another chapter."_

_TheBlackCoyote._

It had been seven years sense he had seen his brother. Sam walked silently down the street he had been some what secretly looking into information about disappearances relations connected to the same crime. Anything that had to do with digital monster, or computers while some said it was just a hologram from a computer game he knew that they were wrong. How else would it had been able to cause this much damage? Other then that it would have had to been some sort of government computer game. Which he doubted.

Ironically it had happened around the time Ken had disappeared. At least it would have been if it hadn't been under the same circumstances. His parents acted as they always had of course they had cried when Ken had gone missing. But Ken to them even when he was here it was like he wasn't. They totally ignored him…

Odikai school that's were Tai and Kari went to school according to the data in his notebook. They should be going here, they were the ones that were face to face with the monster not to mention there close group of friends who also seemed to be evolved in a second sighting. The time around when Ken disappeared for a couple of days, his parents had been oblivious to this fact while he went looking for him. He would never forget that day…

Ken was lying on the ground a mist engulfing the land there were other children to. Sam stood over Ken glancing down at him with a worried expression on his face. How could he have let this happen he thought? But then he realized Ken was breathing, how could he have forgotten? Ken was easily picked on he was a target or had been for all evil. He was to kind, to forgiving at least he had been.

"Hey watch out!" Yelled a voice it sounded out of breath. Sam simply jumped gracefully out of the way and the ball rolled across the ground hitting a fence. He landed on his feet his hands still in his pockets.

"Wow that was amazing! Sorry about that." The boy had round goggled, 'Like the Tai kid.' He realized. The kid blinked for a couple minutes before scanning him again his eyes widened. "No way you can't be- Wait don't tell anyone yet I don't want to be mobbed the first day back to school." It was true he would like to get into school without being targeted. That's why he wore a big green trench coat with a hat pulled over his head.

"Oh I see…"He remained quite for a moment and then looked over his shoulders, "I'll get it." He replied, "By the way my names Davis." Davis picked up the ball and kicked it fluidly passing it back. 'He's pretty good.' Sam observed his eyes travelling across the filled. It seemed like an ordinary school. And yet looks could be deceiving.

Screams and ash lifted into the air. Digimon young and old screamed and cowered as the flames engulfed there homes. Sadistic laughter rang through out the flames a human figure loomed above the Digimon his whip raised. It came cruelly down towards a baby Digimon it cowered closing its eyes for contact.

You probably would have expected someone to save the Digimon. But no one came. The whip connected sending him crashing through the ground. He whimpered as the Shadow began to walk foreword his feet crunching onto the ground. His cape flying after him as he raised his whip for the final strike.

At the last second a female Digimon leapt into the way her arm was bleeding badly she hit the ground with a thud and struggled to get up. "Leave my baby alone you monster." She said this with desperation. Her voice came in deep gasps.

The Tyrant scowled as she stood up blood dripping down from the wound across her chest. "Run!" she screamed as she leaped at the Digimon Emperor. Only to meet his whip it cut through her chest sending droplets of crimson red onto the ground. Her body followed hitting the building and shattering on contact.

The baby Digimon was the only one that got away. Data flung like blood as the Digimon Emperor walked through his skin was strangely grey and his eyes were Crimson red his body was stained with red. His hair was ruffled. Long black Demonic wings rose from his back as a smirk spread across his face. A red gleam flashed in his eyes.

Agumon struggled his eyes filled with pain as he raised his head defiantly at the Digimon Emperor two Vegetable like Demon held him in place. There vines rapped around his body. His body was bruised and battered as he struggled in his graph. The Digimon Emperors eyes flashed crimson as he raised a black ring and tossed it casually at the Digimon. It closed around his neck engulfing him.

The Digital world had become a darker and more dangerous place.

Davis grinned as he sat down in his chair glancing at Kari, ' This will impress her.' He thought, " Hey Kari guess who I met." He grinned his eyes gleaming. Kari blinked she was talking to a boy with blond hair. Davis scowled and glared at the boy.

"Hi." he greeted calmly and tilted his head in the scowl that Davis gave him.

"Don't mind Davis TK." Her voice was soft and clipped and yet she seemed some what interested in hearing about what Davis had to say.

"I met the Sam!" he grinned his eyes gleaming.

"What did you say? You met Sam?" Demanded Yolie her eyes going wide with disbelief as she walked over towards Davis class had yet to begin. Davis nodded his eyes gleaming as he talked about his meeting with him. Kari frowned for a moment, 'Sam?' She thought suddenly her phone began to ring.

'Tai?' She frowned glancing at the phone, the words ' Its urgent and Agumon were written besides it. Her eyes widened and she nearly jumped out of her seat when the Teacher slammed his ruler on her desk, " Put that away and turn to page 41- But I –Know!" he ordered his voice was cold and stern with that he turned and faced the board and began his lecture.

**Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes:**

Maybe I haven't quite decided yet, and I hope you enjoy the read, btw Enjoy. Thanks for all of the Reviews! I just realized something my chapter is way two short I think I shall make them five pages from know on, it doesn't seem to look quite right XD Don't worry I won't ramble on or anything just so you know my stories tend to be straight to the plot XD Anything else is not included buahhahahah!

Dam my spelling mistakes Garr…XD…

**TheBlackCoyote**

**Chapter Two:**

Kari bit her lip something was wrong with Agumon? If so how would they reach him? Worry flashed across her face she looked at the cloak and glanced at Tk. Tk frowned glancing at Kari, he had known her sense they were young. She was clearly worried about something and what ever it was, it couldn't be good.

Sam smiled to himself softly as he walked down the corridor it hadn't taken much to get a job here. All he had to do was take off his hat and trench coat he was an assistant and he had recommended Tais sisters class. Her name was Kari, this was it. He could feel it this would bring him closer to finding out the truth. The truth of what happened that day.

He tapped on the door, underneath his trench coat was the uniform all staff were suppose to wear. It was grayish dull color with a red tie.

"Kari is something wrong?" Tk whispered he glanced at her. Kari shivered she had always had the biggest connection to the digital world when she was younger. She looked at Tk, "Something's wrong with Agumon."

"What? How do you know that- Tai told me ." She whispered keeping her voice level as she glanced up at the board.

"You two stop whispering, and- There was a knock on the door. The Teacher paused for a moment his eyes flickering to the door. He walked over towards it and opened the door he glanced at the boy in front of him. His eyes shinned with admiration as he studied the boy in front of him.

Gasps came from the crowd whispers of disbelief and astonishment flooded the class. "Hi I'm Sam, and I'm going to be assisting Mr. Belzerdwarf with his class." He spoke fluently and calmly as if he had done this a hundred times. He walked in with a brief case in his left had and walked over towards. Mr. Belzerdwarf.

Yolie let out a squeal her eyes gleaming as did several other girls. " Sit by me- They babbled there voices getting excited. Sam remained calm despite the attention he was getting. Sam gazed across the room his eyes falling on Kari, she was the only one that didn't look up at him. She seemed worried about something, she didn't smile like the other female. She was speaking to a blond boy.

"I hope the digital worlds all right- Sam's eyes flashed, 'So she dose know something.' He thought he made his way over towards Kari and sat down besides her and the Yolie girl. His eyes narrowed as he heard more of there conversation.

"We have to do something, at lunch we should have a meeting with Tai, and Izzy I'm sure they'll know something of what's going on," She whispered as she glanced at the board. A boy behind her was looking very jealous on what was going on and glared at Tk.

'I guess I'll just have to tag along.' Sam thought.

Davis fumed he couldn't believe this! Tk and Kari had disappeared on him. What could they be doing? Why couldn't he have gone with them? She said it was some sort of family emergency? Yeah right? Davis frowned he had followed them to there secret location, he realized he wasn't the only one. "What are you doing here?" Davis questioned looking at Sam.

Davis was hiding behind a pillar in the middle of the hall and had just watched Kari and Tk walk into the computer lab by themselves! What were they up to? He wouldn't let Tk put a move on his girl. Even if they were child hood friends. Davis growled and glanced at Sam waiting for his reply irritably.

Sam was slight for a moment before turning and looking at him he scanned Davis for a moment, " I think they may have something to do with…something of importance…"He replied slowly and bitterly, " I think you should stay away for know and- Wait so your saying that Tk has gotten Kari into something dangerous I'll kill him!" Davis growled he stormed in front of Sam and opened the door to the computer lab.

"Wait-But it was to late, something shot out of the computer- Sam froze his eyes widened, 'Just like those years ago.' He thought he froze were he stood. "Wait don't put it in that direction," Sam shouted just as he heard foot steps behind him. He reached for Davis.

Kari couldn't believe this Davis was spying on her! She turned to look at him her mouth opened and then something happened. The Digital port opened and a bright light shot out of it several lights two of them passed Davis.

"What's he doing here?" Demanded Tia glancing at Davis, Davis blinked as Sam turned and walked towards him, it was too late. Kari realized as a flash of light came from the computer. And a bright light filled the entire room and they were gone. The digital gate had opened.

Izzy groaned, "Well this isn't good." He muttered glancing at the screen, 'What if they can't get back?' he thought. "Hey were did they go?" Demanded a stunned Yolie a younger boy was behind her with an equal balfed expression.

Izzy jumped up sweat dripping down his forehead, "Uh well I uh don't know."

"Yeah right." Growled Yolie walking up towards him threateningly, "What happened to Sammy?" She demanded narrowing her eyes. Sweat dripped down Izzys face. As Yolies shadow covered him.

Cody sighed and shook his head.

**Authors Notes:**

ENJOY!

READ AND REVIEW!

**END**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes:**

ENJOY! Sorry this took so long, I couldn't get on to type because I can't figure out how to do this, " on are new computer keyboard, or this '… XD So I have to type at school, XD…So during the week you'll get updates. Kk. And we lost are internet connection..XD…

READ AND REVIEW!

**END**

**They all had landed in a big pile and struggled to get up first. Sam pushed Davis off of him and got up, he glanced around the clearing, 'Intriguing.' He thought how did they get here? Was this some sort of digital universe of some kind? There was a thick forest, some of the trees looked as if they had been burnt down; there was a trail of destruction. Slowly Sam turned around his eyes widened, there was a village literally torn to pieces.**

"**What happened?" Kari whispered she seemed stunned. Anger flashed in her older brother's face, as he looked around at the destruction. Sam turned to look at Tai, "So you're Tai." He replied his tone was soft and confident perhaps he was the ring leader of some kind.**

"**Hm…?"Tai turned to scan Sam a frown spread across his face, "You're the genius right?"**

"**Tk! What did you do! This is all your fault, how could you bring Kari into this and-Be silent human or you shall face your demise,"Davis froze his eyes widened as he slowly turned around a large shadow loomed above them, yellow eyes gleamed at them from underneath a bush.**

"**What are you talking about?" Davis demanded his eyes widened as he backed away from the bushes, "What the heck- I told you to be quite." The figure in the bushes began to move a Digimon jumped out of the bushes and landed in front of them. **

**His fur was a light purple, and his eyes were blue a large thin scar was slashed across his chest he wore metal armor on his left hand, and carried a sword strapped across his back strange markings laid under his eyes. He stood about just a head higher then Sam's waist.**

"**You're going to wake the baby." He growled his eyes narrowed, " After what the Digimon Emperor did I'm surprised you humans had the nerve to show up in the digital world again." **

"**What are you talking about? Whose the Digimon Emperor?" Questioned Tai looking over at the Digimon. The Digimon frowned for a moment, and stared at them with a look of disbelieving on his face.**

"**He did this, all of this." Replied the Digimon pointing to the destruction around him, "Were have you all been? Under a rock?" He pointed his large claws at Sam his eyes narrowed, " And you…you have a resemblance to him." He hissed. The baby Digimon whimpered, and the Digimon went silent for a moment his eyes falling to him. A large scar was slashed across the baby Digimon face.**

"**Aww he's so cute." Replied Kari her voice was soft and gentle, "What happened to him? Who is this Digimon Emperor?" Questioned Davis his eyes flaring into anger, "I'll defeat him – Ha that's amusing the Digimon Emperor has the strength of at least 10 ultimates, your going to have to be stronger then that, not to mention his army…"**

"**We…we've been in are world."Davis replied, "Don't you have some sort of police or government of some kind?"**

**Sam frowned, 'The Digimon Emperor…Perhaps He knows were Ken is…'He though as he studied the Digimon and the destruction. Normally most people would have felt sympathy towards these creatures. And yet he couldn't quite feel it…one had taken his Brother away.**

"**We can't Digivolve because of him to fight against him…"Replied the Digimon his ears flatting against his head, " Once he puts up the dark towers that is." The Digimon hissed his eyes narrowed, " He's taken control of many of are brethrens and is forcing them to fight us." **

"**That must be difficult…"Replied Sam he walked a little further along, "I am sorry for your loss…but have you seen a- Suddenly a cry rang through the forest, "Help the Digimon Emperor he's coming!" an insect Digimon burst through the thicket followed by two familiar faces, one looked like a winged bat Digimon with bright brown and white fur and gleaming green eyes. One resembled a cat that one that was walking on two legs.**

"**KARI! TK!" Both of them shouted running towards them there eyes gleaming with happiness. "Gatomon!" Kari replied her eyes gleaming as she hugged the cat like Digimon who hugged her back. " I'm so glade your all right- You should be because they won't be like that for long." The voice made Gatomon freeze her eyes narrowed she went in front of Kari glaring at the shadows that stood above them.**

"**Prepare to die humans!" Hissed a large Centaur like Digimon he held a long staff, and his face was hidden behind an Iron mask. His mussels bulged under his pink and grey skin as he landed hard in front of them. Dust twigs and ground flying up as he did.**

**Davis stared at the Centaur like Digimon his eyes wide as he took a step backswords. He glanced back at the screen behind him. The Centaur growled mist coming out of his mouth as he walked towards them. " Gatomon you betray your kind, and protect this human scum- Wait a second there not like him." Replied the rabbit like Digimon glancing up at the Centaur like Digimon.**

"**Hm…are you sure Rabbitarusmon?" Demanded the Centaur like Digimon as he studied the humans in front of them. His staff still lingering in his hand. " Yes I'm sure, there not like that human...Centaursmon besides if Gatomon trusts them so do I."**

**Sam looked up at the Centaur like Digimon and met his gaze evenly, the Centaursmons eyes held no fear only concern and perhaps anger, yes anger was coming off of him in waves. In his movement the way his back tensed as Sam came a little closer.**

"**You human…you seem familiar some how and yet I'm sure we have not met before." Centaursmon replied his voice was deep and calm and yet his eyes studied Sam distrust gleaming in his eyes. Centaursmon grasp grew on his weapon he moved a little closer.**

"**You human are no coward, I believe you and your comrades should go back to were you came from." Sam spoke calmly.**

"**We do not know how to get back home, we have no idea how we got here." In truth Sam had an idea, and yet he knew that he couldn't leave yet…He had to find out more about this Digimon Emperor Guy. And why he was attacking these Digimon, perhaps they did something to the humans that were taken from are world? Sam thought studying the Digimon closer.**

**Centaursmon frowned for a moment, "Hm.. then you will accompany us to the Village, and if any of you try to leave or harm any of my comrades I will not hesitate to kill you." His voice was cool and hard as he studied them.**

**Davis glared up at the Digimon, ' Who dose he think he is- Kari scowled and glanced at Tai with a worried expression on his face. Tai glanced up at Centaursmon, " Centaursmon you wouldn't happen to know were Agumon is would you," The Digimon froze and turned to look at Tai.**

**Greif appeared on the Digimons face, "Agumon was one of the bravest warriors I had ever met, he fought against numbers I had never seen before and he was winning two, before the Digimon Emperor showed up and captured him…I don't know if he's still alive to tell you the truth, I only know that if he is he probably wishes for death." **

**Tais face fell alarm spread across his face, "Agumon…"His voice shook for a moment and burning in his eyes, "What right dose he have to do this to the digital world?" He demanded anger burning in his throat. Centaursmon seemed surprised at Tais out burst, " You knew him didn't you he was a good friend wasn't he- Agumon still is a good friend and I will find him and set him free no matter what."**

**Centaursmons eyes flared as he studied Tai, " If that's the case, then I will help you along with my brethren."**

'**So he has been here before.' Sam thought his eyes flickering across the scene towards Tai. 'Perhaps they all know something about what happened to Ken…but what if Ken is…' He shook his head, how stupid of him to think that Ken could possibly be the Digimon Emperor there was no way. Ken couldn't even harm a bug if he wanted to…Could he?**

Anger it was burning inside him like a flame, his eyes flickered through the darkness that surrounded him. Chains were wrapped around his arms and his flanks his head hanging in front of him. "Your purpose is to destroy," The voice was filled with power lust and cruelty it was female.

"My purpose is to destroy." The Digimon Emperor spoke his tone was empty and hollow his eyes were the same. His hand moved for a moment. A large amount of pain jolted through his body he fell to his knees. Sweat dripping down his face, as his eyes gleamed red.

"Your purpose is to destroy," This time it was more of a command and seemed sort of hollow it echoed through out his mind. ' My purpose is to destroy,' he repeated his eyes gleaming as a smile spread across his face. "My purpose is to destroy," He replied his voice was confident and cool he stood up his chains released themselves from his arms and his legs.

The Digimon Emperor let out a laugh he could feel power running through his veins as he stood. He could feel nothing here, he would never be able to be hurt ever again. His wish had been granted to him as soon as he took step into the digital world. He could feel the power running through his veins.

"No one can defeat me." He snickered, " No one can harm me ever again." He whispered his voice deep with malice as he stood. And yet it held a bit of bitterness to it again. He walked silently down the halls the only one that dared moved. Digimon growled in there cages as he walked by. One had the nerve to deify him. He would teach him a lesson. No disobey him. No one!

Agumon struggled in his chains his eyes gleaming red for a moment he fought in the chains lashed wildly to the right and to the left, "I won't do as you say Emperor!" His voiced deepened for a moment and he shook violently before falling onto one of his knees sweat dripping down his face. ' Tai..' He thought his eyes began to close he could feel darkness covering him invoking him…And his consciousness began to sleep.

**Authors Notes:**

**I'm actually quite proud how this chapter turned up so please review. **

**End Of Authors Notes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes:** Yes…I realize that know XD….Twitches. My mistake…XD…Glares at it. I may fix it…When I can copy and paste the chapters at home thought not a school that would take way to long and sense I no longer have that chapter to edit XD…

Well thanks for the reviews there quite helpful stabs spelling mistakes. XD

**Chapter One:**

_Izzy backed away from them covering his head, Yolie shook him roughly by the shoulders, "Were he is!" She shouted her eyes glazing over as she shook Izzy. Cody sighed and merely shook his head. _

"_Yolie I don't think harassing him is going to help…I think we should ask him questioned-Yeah like where is he!" she shrieked shaking Izzy once more. Izzys struggled to get away from her. _

"_You two would make good cops." Yolie jumped and whorled around, "Uh well," Yolie fiddled with her fingers, "Of course we would eh…ha ha ha…"_

_Matt stood with his arms crossed studying Yolie and Cody he glanced past them at Izzy, "I see something's happened isn't it…The gate way could it possibly have opened up?" Demanded Matt he was calm and collected and war shades over his eyes as he walked over towards Izzy._

_Cody rose an eyebrow observing, 'So they both know something don't they?' He thought studying Matt and Izzy. Matt spun around and took out his digivice, "Digiport open!" He shouted his eyes blazing. _

Centaursmon lead them silently through the clearing and into the forest, the sun was sinking slowly into the distance as they moved on. The ground was soft and there feet sank a little with each step they made.

"Many things have happened sense you left us." Gatomon replied her tone was soft she looked back at Sam he stayed away from the group. Silently observing, his eyes flickering across the scene he only asked for questions ever once and a while and then went silent for long periods of time.

And yet Gatomon couldn't help but remember what Rabbitarusmon had said. That he had a resemblance to the Digimon Emperor. And it was true they had the same jaw line and there eyes were about the same size. Sam must of noticed Gatomons staring, because he smiled suddenly.

"What is it Gatomon?" He questioned his voice was soft and clipped and he only smiled wider. Gatomon shivered there was something fake about that smile, she stared at him for a moment. Kari paused as well as Tk and Tai. Centaursmon was up a head Rabbitarusmon a little behind. Pataomon scouted the area looking for trouble.

"Nothing I just thought I heard something." Gatomon replied stiffly and yet distrust flashed in her eyes. Sams smile faltered, his eyes narrowed, 'I know these Digimon aren't innocent as they pretend they are…at least not all of them.' He thought glancing over towards the little Digimon in the basket. 'No one has the right to do that to a baby…'

Tai smiled slightly, 'They shouldn't be so hard on him…he seems as if he's trying to make a big decision of some kind.' He thought as he studied Sams face, he had gone to the same school as him for a little while and in those times. He had never actually spoken to him and yet…Sam was always popular there was all ways people following him around.

Sam leaned against the tree wind whipping at his hair, people had started turning and leaving him behind. His smile faded away and his eyes fell to the ground, 'Why?' He thought his eyes halfway close. 'Why did my brother have to be taken away from me?'

Tai had noticed Sam from father away that day he seemed depressed for some reason his head down like a dog his eyes were half closed. He raised his head slightly the fake smile back on his face as he past him and walked up towards the school the door swinging behind him.

Davis sweat dropped, 'What's going on if I'm not home before my curfew I'll get into big trouble.' He could see his Dad standing over him yelling at him for an hour and then locking him in his room for at least two days, 'And then they'll forget to feed me and…' Davis bumped into Centaursmon.

"Sorry- watch were your going human." He grunted his tail lashing out. His eyes narrowed Kari walked over towards Davis, "Are you all right?" She questioned offering him a hand. Davis grinned, 'Kari was actually worried about me?' He thought taking her hand and she helped him up.

"So where exactly are we going anyways?" Davis grinned trying to lighten the move. Centaursmon snorted a little at Davis reaction.

"You are going to Primary Village." He paused raising his head for a moment as if testing the air. "Rabbitarusmon it is time that we go are separate ways you will lead them to the Primary village I must go to my home village and gather them up to face the Digimon Emperor and-

"Centarusmon," A voice raped a large grey centaur limped out of the bushes, there was data coming from a wound in his chest. Dripping from him like blood, and still he moved he collapsed to his knees, " Centarusmon why are you with humans and- He collapsed to the ground. Centarusmon ran to his side, "Brother…"

Sam stayed back while the others approached shadows covering his eyes, ' Its too late…'He thought bitterly, 'His wounds are two deep to heal,' For the first time in a long time Sam began to feel doubted…Doubt on finding his brother…alive.

The Tyrant laughed yes he laughed a smirk spreading across his face. A grin plastered on his face as he raised his lip cutting a Digimon in half its data flying across him. His laughed became a chuckle and disappeared all together. His eyes hardened as he studied his destruction. Digimon lay dying before him buildings laid broken and scattered across the ground. He sensed something…A presence…several presences have entered his domain.

**Authors Notes:**

Sorry its so short but I had to get a chapter up. XD The next one I'm planning it to be a bit darker…Or the next two chapters after all they haven't found there Digimon yet…XD

_**End. **_


End file.
